German Patent Application No. DE 31 03 147 describes a damper element, which, as an additional component part, is in communication with pressurized fuel of a fuel injection system in order to smooth out and reduce compressive oscillations. As a damping member, this damper element has an elastic fabric membrane which is clamped between a base part-and a cover. In the case of a longer operation, the damper element loses its damping effect as fuel diffuses into an unventilated damper space.
Numerous types of damper elements require additional installation space because they are designed separately from the fuel distributor. These damper elements pose an additional safety risk when leakage occurs and when damage is caused, for example, by accidents involving vehicles containing such fuel-injection systems.
Furthermore, fuel-supply lines, such as described in German Patent Application No. DE 34 32 727, are designed to have at least one oscillatory, elastic inner wall part. Given adequate stability of the entire fuel-supply line, this guarantees that pressure pulsations occurring in the fuel are damped by the elastic inner wall part, so that noises are avoided. These solutions are costly and pose an additional safety risk because they entail large areas to be sealed off to the outside. Moreover, the damping action is not optimal, since the oscillatory, elastic inner wall must be rigid and stable enough to guarantee the imperviousness of the system. Inevitably, this requirement adversely affects the damping action.